The invention relates to therapeutic agents which are novel derivatives of quinoxaline or quinazoline, and is particularly concerned with derivatives thereof having a 2-imidazolin-2-ylamino group attached to the homocyclic ring which are useful as regulators of the cardivascular system and, in particular, in the treatment of hypertension.